Such tool attachments are known from the related art, whose base bodies are able to be locked on a tool holding fixture of a corresponding handheld machine tool via an associated locking element. As locking elements, for instance, locking balls are used, which are situated radially displaceably in associated openings of the base body, and are able to be operated using a locking sleeve that is displaceable axially on the outer circumference of the base body. In this connection, the locking sleeve is acted upon, for example, by the spring force of a spring element axially into a locking position, in which the locking sleeve, or rather a clamping ring associated with it, presses radially inwards the locking balls so as to lock the base body in the associated openings. Because of an axial displacement of the locking sleeve against the spring force of the spring element, a displacement directed radially outwards of the locking balls for unlocking the base body is then able to be made possible.
The disadvantage in the related art is that such tool attachments have a comparatively large overall length. That is why these tool attachments offer only limited manipulability as well as insufficient precision.